Spongebob's New Boyfriend
by BabySmitty
Summary: Just when his heart had been broken by his longtime crush, Spongebob seems to have found love, in an interesting place. Who is this mysterious fellow? Tune in to find out!


It was a peaceful Saturday night. Our favorite little yellow sponge snored, cozy and relaxed. But something lurked in the darkness. Spongebob awoke to hear heavy breathing and a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes, to see a frightening, familiar face looming over him.

"DOODLEBOB!" Spongebob shrieked. He trembled with fear.

"MYAAAHHH!" the creature yodeled. He thrust out his hand, in which was clasped a crudely-drawn bouquet of flowers. Spongebob stopped trembling.

"Oh… oh, are these for me?" he asked.

"FLLLLLOWERS FOR SPONGEBOB," Doodlebob yelled.

"Well, thank you!" said Spongebob appreciatively. He sat up, and saw that Doodlebob was holding a new magic pencil. "Do you mind if I draw a vase for these?"

"Balba," said the doodle, handing the pencil to Sponge. Spongebob quickly sketched a nice little vase for the blossoms, and then placed it on his nightstand. "Thank you, Doodlebob! So, what have you been up to these days?"

"Yorgi Schmorgi," Doodle responded.

"Nice!" Spongebob said. He yawned. "Well, I'd better go back to bed soon."

"NIGHTY-NIGHT," hollered Doodlebob, cuddling up into the bed next to Sponge. Spongebob opened his mouth to remark upon this, but Doodlebob was fast asleep, probably dreaming of poorly-drawn sheep.

Two days later, Squidward glared at some particularly inept customers from behind his book, when he was interrupted by a sharp, springy poke to the forehead.

"Spongebob! What have I told you about doing that?!" he demanded.

"I have something to tell you!" Spongebob said, barely able to suppress his absolute glee.

"Haaaah… Fine, I'll humor you. What are you so happy about?" Squidward grouched.

The sponge giggled and blushed from pore to pore. "I have a BOYFRIEND!"

Squidward looked surprised, then amused. "Ha-ha! Good one, Spongebutt! Who in their right mind would ever date you?!"

Spongebob clasped his hands behind his back coyly and bit his lower lip. "Someone haaandsome, and coooool, and artistiiic…"

"An artist, huh?" Squidward's curiosity was piqued. "When can I meet this guy?"

"He's right here!" Spongebob stepped aside, to reveal that Doodlebob had been standing behind him the whole time. Squidward shrieked and cowered behind the counter.

"It's that guy!" he stammered. "Is he gonna clobber my face again?! Get him out of here!"

"Oh no, Squidward!" Spongebob assured him. "He's reformed. Isn't that right, Doodle?"

"Wah!" Doodle responded with a cheerful nod. Squidward stopped cowering. He reached out a tentacle cautiously, to poke the strange-looking person. Doodlebob responded by whipping out his magic pencil and drawing a designer watch on Squidward's wrist.

"Wow, thanks!" said Squidward, standing up. He sighed in relief and studied the watch. "Not bad!"

"WOAAAIIEEHH!H!" Doodlebob hollered, flapping his arms passionately a few times.

"Aaahhh! What's he doing?!" Squidward asked in fright.

Spongebob shrugged. "I don't know- he does that," he said.

"WAAAH!" said Doodlebob, gesturing to the menu.

"Oh wait… I think he's hungry! Are you hungry?" Spongebob looked at Doodlebob, who nodded and held Spongebob's hand. "Squidward, we'll take two Krabby Patties, extra cheese, extra pickles- Doodlebob would like his well-done."

"You understand what that doofus is saying?" Squidward asked.

"Only when he enunciates," said Spongebob. He smiled. "C'mon, doodle! Let's find a table! Squidward will bring us our food. We can sit by the window, if you'd like, so you can watch the people."

"GAOOOHHHH!" Doodlebob responded. They walked hand-in-hand to a table, and sat down across from each other. "BIAH-NIAH- BLARGHAWADA."

Spongebob blushed, and batted his eyelashes coyly. "Oh, Bobbie… how sweet," he said. He reached across the table and gently placed his hands on top of Doodle's. "So, what do you want to do after lunch?"

"MIAH! MIAH! MIAH! MIAH!" Doodle said.

"Oh! Jellyfishing?" said Spongebob excitably. "That sounds perfect! I can draw you a jellyfish net!"

"Here you are- enjoy," said Squidward, dropping the plate on to the tabletop.

"Thanks, Squidward!" Spongebob said. He and Doodle began to eat their Krabby Patties, but the drawing was distraught to find that he could not eat his burger- his teeth literally phased through it.

"Waaah," he said unhappily.

"Oh… I guess drawings can't eat three-dimensional food," Spongebob remarked. He quickly sketched Doodlebob his own burger. "Enjoy!"

"Meeee!" said Doodlebob, digging in.

"Hey Squidward, since we have an extra sandwich, would you like to join us?" Spongebob asked.

Squidward glared at them nonchalantly. "No," he said, and walked away.


End file.
